The Lion and the Elephant
by Nzuri
Summary: Ciel...Ciel...Ciel has become a handful. A rambunctious rebellious teenager and a flirt too. Sebastian tries his best to keep Ciel 'under' control, but he just won't quit. Sebastian may have to take extreme measure to ensure Ciel's safety.
1. Brunch

**Top of the Morning! *Breaks out tea set* Welcome to my second story! I hope you enjoy and love it and want it and get addicted to it like a drug. A good drug like candy. Ciel is a little more grown up and Sebastian is a little more immature. Other characters will be introduced in later chapters and so will my OC. (tease: His name will be Bruce Pennyworth (Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth's secret adopted British baby.) I'm sorry I'm rambling, I'm really tired. Once again, enjoy and review!**

**~Tea Time~**

Ciel walked into his parlor with cigar and brandy in tow. He put the glass down on his desk, then sat in his chair placing his cigar on the ashtray. He then placed his feet upon the desk. He picked up the cigar and slowly inhaled, savoring the delicate and smoky flavor. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and chuckled deep in his throat. He knew a certain someone couldn't stand the smell of his cigar, he loved making that butler mad. He inhaled once more, tasting every inch of flavor in the cigar. He almost exhaled when a man dressed in black and white appeared in the doorway. Ciel smiled on the inside, he loved that man, but he would never show it.

"Master, must you really smoke those atrocious things?" Sebastian said as he went to the window and drew the curtains. He pushed the panes open and breathed in the fresh air.

"See Master, isn't the winter breeze lovely?" Sebastian walked to the front of Ciel's desk and smiled at him as he stood with his arms at his side. Sebastian checked his timepiece as he began to read off his master's schedule.

"Lady Elizabeth, will be here soon Master. I have prepared a change of clothes in your bedroom."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and rolled his eyes. He inhaled the taste of his cigar once more and blew the smoke in Sebastian's direction. He smirked as he watched Sebastian wrinkle his nose and squint his eyes. Sebastian coughed like a kitten and wiggled his nose.

"Really, Master? Those cigars are terrible things. I believe you are too young to smoke those things. You are only 17, Master."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and chuckled. "I know how old I am Sebastian, you need not remind me. Besides, I am master of this household, I shall do as I please."

Ciel got up, closed the window and the curtains. He sat back down, took a sip from his cup and pulled on his cigar. He looked at the demon in front of him as he wrinkled his nose. Ciel chuckled inwardly as he eyed his butler.

"Does my smoking really bother you that much Sebastian?" Ciel said coyly.

"You and I both know that my sense of smell is much stronger than that of a human's. So, yes Master. The smell bothers me greatly."

Ciel rose from his chair and slightly sauntered his way to Sebastian. He stood in front of the demon, the top of his head reaching the bridge of Sebastian's nose. Ciel gently grabbed Sebastian's face, Ciel then took a strong pull from his cigar and blew the smoke right into Sebastian's nostrils. Sebastian put his gloved hand over his mouth and took three steps back. He breathed out slowly, letting the smoke out of his lungs. He looked at his master with stern eyes.

Ciel turned around and put out the cigar in the ashtray. He sat on the desk, crossed his legs, untied his necktie and placed his fist under his chin. He slightly tilted his head and look at his butler.

'Sebastian is so mad. He's so cute when he's upset.' Ciel thought as he gazed at Sebastian.

"Like I said Master, Lady Elizabeth will be here soon and you must change out of those smoke infused clothes."

"I will change in a minute. Come here Sebastian." Ciel said as he beckoned Sebastian with his free hand.

Sebastian walked over to his master with his hand still over his nose and mouth.

"Yes, Sir?" Sebastian said partly muffled.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hair and pushed his face towards his own lips. He forced his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and slowly began moving his tongue around. Sebastian tried to stand up but Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian, pulling him in closer. Sebastian's eyes opened wide as he looked at his master with utter confusion plastered on his face.

Ciel kept forcing his way into Sebastian's mouth, kissing him harder, bruising his own lips in the process. Ciel pulled Sebastian even closer, using his free hand to keep the demon in front of him still. He looked into Sebastian's eyes and stopped. He released Sebastian from his grasp and downed his brandy.

"Really, Sebastian. Elizabeth will be here soon and you want to play such dirty games." Ciel said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"But Master, I... " Sebastian started to sputter out as he regained his composure.

"You can't even do your duties in that state. Do hurry and fix yourself. Don't make a mess." Ciel said as he disappeared through the door into the hallway.

Sebastian hung his head. He saw his raging erection and immediately pulled and tugged at his clothing to try and hide it.

'Master always does this.' He thought. 'That damn brat, he always makes me lose my mind, ever since he turned 16, he's become a handful.'

Sebastian walked into the hallway, and began walking to the laundry room , as swiftly as possible. He found one if Ciel's shirts and held it up to his nose. He moaned deep in his throat and unbuttoned his pants. He began stroking himself and moaning while sniffing Ciel's shirt.

'That damn brat. He's lucky I love him.' He thought as he climaxed.

He leaned against the wall and looked at the mess he made. He cleaned up quickly, and went to the kitchen. Ciel emerged from a huge pile of laundry and exited the room. He walked to his bedroom and finally got changed.

"That butler, that filthy, dirty, butler. How I love him so." Ciel said quietly with a smirk on his face.


	2. Mid-Afternoon Snack

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: *WAVES FURIOUSLY* (that's why it's in caps). Hello and Welcome! This is a very long overdue chapter for the Lion and the Elephant (I don't know why I named it that. I might change it). No! Yes, I do remember. It's in homage to Alfred Pennyworth, manny (man nanny) extraordinaire and the only butler that is on par with Sebastian. I'm really want to make this story funny, because I think I'm funny but, no one else thinks I'm funny *sad face*. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WITHIN!**

Ciel stood in front of the mirror as he adjusted his tie. He carefully tied his eye patch and put on his family ring.

'What delicate fingers I have.' He thought, while frowned. His height was almost man-sized, but he still had all his boyish features, including his very feminine birthing hips and extremely round backside.

"Good Lord, what a rump!" Ciel said aloud to himself. Ciel turned and twisted in the mirror trying to get his entire backside into the reflection. Finally, Ciel bent over in front of mirror.

"Wow, I have a huge buh-"

"Master, are you ready?" Sebastian said as he knocked and walked into the room. He cocked his head to one side as he looked at Ciel bent over shaking his butt in the mirror.

"Uh...Yes. I'm ready. How do I look?" Ciel said as he stood up straight and adjusted his clothes. He stood with his hands behind his back, smiling slightly a t his demon butler.

"Yes Master, you look perfect...except for your tie."

"Ugh. Fuck this tie!"

"Master! Please watch your language!"

"I said fuck this tie! Get me a drink! I'm going to sleep! Who told Elizabeth to come today anyway? You can't just show up to anyone's house uninvited. It's so unladylike! It's so rude! How dare she? Tell her to make an appointment!" Ciel said as he began undressing. Sebastian ran towards Ciel before he had the chance to pull down his trousers and buttoned them right back up.

"Now, Master, please be reasonable, Lady Elizabeth will be here soon and I don't think she would appreciate coming all this way to see you asleep or to hear you rant." Sebastian said as he shoved Ciel's arms into his shirt and buttoned it up.

"Sebastian, where is my drink? Stop dressing me!" Ciel screamed as he undid the buttons on his pants and began pulling off his stockings.

"No, Master! Leave those on. Please do behave. Master Ciel!" Sebastian said as he pulled on Ciel's stocking on his left foot, while Ciel was kicking him with the right.

"Mey-Rin! Mey-Rin! Bring me a drink! Sebastian move!" Ciel said as he slipped out of Sebastian's grip and ran into the hallway wearing nothing but one stocking on his left foot, his eye-patch and underwear.

"Master Ciel! Come back! You can't run through the hallways nude! Master Ciel!" Sebastian yelled as he ran after Ciel carrying the rest of his dressings.

"Mey-Rin! Meet me in the kitchen. Finny be ready to close the door once I get in! Baldaroy! I need a cigarette!"

"Oy, Master! You keep smoking all my cigs! How about I make you a sweetie instead?" Baldaroy replied as he fiddled with his cigarette case.

"Are you telling me no? " Ciel said as he stopped in his tracks and awaited Baldroy's answer.

"No Master! The cigarette is already lit and waiting for you!" Baldroy answered after he remembered who he was talking to.

Ciel waltzed into the kitchen, Finny shut the door and Mey-Rin had a bottle of Brandy in her hand.

"Is this good Master?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Yes, thank you. It's perfect." Ciel replied

"I'll get you a glass sir."

"Not necessary." Ciel said as he uncorked the bottle and began to chug.

"No, Master!"

"Hush, Mey-Rin. Don't disturb me when I'm drinking." Ciel said, before he began slurping down brandy at an alarming rate.

"Now My Lord, I've already told you, your betrothed, Lady Elizabeth is on her way. Please, do not get drunk." Sebastian said, through the door.

"I'd rather be drunk than deal with Lizzie. Her voice is just so high and annoying, and she talks so much! She's always telling me I'm cute! It's rather undignified."

"Master, at least be a clothed drunk." Sebastian pleaded.

"No, can't do it. I'm already beginning to feel a tad warm. A little sizzle under the britches."

"But Master," Finny said softly, "you don't have on britches."

Ciel looked down at his legs, "It seems you are right my dear Finny. I only have on underwear and a stocking. No wonder Sebastian is so upset. You do know he is the jealous type."

Finny and Mey-Rin giggled, while Baldroy shook his head.

"Let 'im in Finny. Let's see what he'll say. "

"My Lor- Really? A whole bottle of brandy? Why, Mey-Rin would you let a minor drink an entire bottle of brandy? Master please, put on your pants." Sebastian said as he looked at his young Lord, with flames in his eyes.

"Well...Mr. Sebastian Sir, he told me to. I can't tell the Master no." Mey-Rin replied as she shuffled her feet.

"Oh, please Sebastian, leave her be. I drink a bottle of brandy everyday before breakfast and I'm perfectly fine." Ciel replied as he slid off the counter and onto the floor.

"MASTER!" all five servants screamed at the same time.

"Good Lord, Young Master! What have you done to yourself?" Tanaka said as he emerged full size from a picnic basket that was in the corner.

"Mr. Tanaka? Where...where did you come from exactly? Where is your tea?" Ciel said as he slid from an upright position to something much more horizontal.

Tanaka looked at Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldaroy and shook his head. He walked over to Ciel and knelt next to him. Tanaka patted his young master on the forehead and caressed him softly. Tanka knelt very close to his Master's ear and whispered, "Next time, if you're going to drink, at least drink wine. You can drink a lot more of it before you're on the floor in your underwear."

Ciel burst out laughing and hugged Tanaka tightly. Tanaka then shrunk back to his chibi self and made a cup of green tea appear from thin air. The other four servants watched in bewilderment as Ciel lay on the floor laughing in his underwear and Tanaka sat next to him in his adorable form, drinking tea.

"Young Master, may I be allowed to carry you to your room?" Sebastian said he folded the clothes Ciel had previously thrown around the mansion.

"Yes, Sebastian. Also, bring me some bread and bacon." Ciel replied as he rolled over onto his stomach. Sebastian picked up the 16 year old gently and cradled him in his arms. He looked at his master with confused sad eyes and walked out of the kitchen. As they left the kitchen, Ciel continued to giggle.

When Sebastian had finally gotten upstairs with Ciel, he placed him on his very large bed and knelt on the floor to remove his remaining clothes (Ciel currently liked to sleep in the nude). Ciel giggled as Sebastian stripped off the few articles of clothing that were on his body. Ciel rolled into the middle of the bed once he was completely unclothed and looked at Sebastian with his drunken eyes.

"Paint me like one of your French girls... Monsieur" Ciel said through a fit of giggles. He rolled over once more and settled onto the left side of the bed. He patted the area behind him twice, signaling he wanted Sebastian to lay down next to him. Sebastian complied and laid down on the bed next to his master, on his back. Sebastian stared at the ceiling and folded his hands over his stomach. Ciel fondled behind him, until he finally found one of Sebastian's arms. He took it and placed it around his waist, pulling Sebastian toward him.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said quietly, "hold me until I fall asleep."

"Young Master, I…" Sebastian began to reply.

"You what? You dare disobey my order? Hold me until I sleep, Sebastian. It's an order." Ciel said as sternly as he could muster with the massive amount of liquor in his system.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian replied. He inched up as close as he could without touching Ciel and placed his long arms around him. Ciel moved back just enough for his behind to be pushed against Sebastian's groin. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly and let out a small breath when he felt Ciel's bottom against him. Ciel pulled Sebastian's arm tighter around him and continued moving his body to fit into Sebastian's, like a key in a lock.

"Master, it seems we cannot move any closer to each other, so please stop pulling me." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

"You think so? Well, there is a way for us to get closer." Ciel replied a little less slurred.

"How exactly would that happen Master?" Sebastian said knowing exactly what Ciel was thinking.

"You could take that beautiful tongue of yours…" Ciel began to say.

"And kiss you Master?" Sebastian replied with a smirk on his face.

"No, not that."

"Then what, Master?"

Ciel rolled over so that he could look into Sebastian's eyes. He gave him a gentle smooch on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. He let his tongue slide gently into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian let out a weak moan, giving into Ciel's soft and warm tongue. Ciel pulled away and looked into Sebastian's eyes once again.

"What would you like me to do master?" Sebastian said, as he placed a hand on his raging erection.

"I would like you to toss my salad, and that's an order."


	3. Tea-Time

***Aggressively drinks coffee* Hi, everyone! I'm exhausted and tired I know those words mean the same but I'm rambling so keep your facts and reason to yourself. Once again, I have no idea where exactly this story is going, but I want it to be funny and mysterious and weird and kooky. Yes! I know it's the same, you and the voices in my head talk so much! Anyway, here is the next chapter of Lion and the Elephant! I hope you enjoy it. **

**P.S. So I know some of the characters aren't the characters you exactly know and love and I apologize, I'm really sorry, but for my story to work Ciel has to be a bit loose and fun, not all Batman depressed. So please, bear with my character changes. There will still be moments when Ciel is very Cielly, Sebastian is very Sebby and Claude is plain old vile. Please and Thanks! Love and Kisses!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I REPEAT DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF YANA TOBOSO-SAN'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I JUST MAKE THEM KISS. TEEHEE!**

...

Sebastian looked at Ciel in amazement. He couldn't believe his ears. He continued to gaze at Ciel as he tried to straighten out his thoughts.

"So, what are you waiting for? Hurry up, before I fall asleep." Ciel said as he laid on his back and stretched open his legs. Sebastian propped himself up his elbow and turned Ciel's face towards his. He kissed Ciel and said, "An order to toss your salad, Master? Really?"

"Yes, get to it. I'm waiting. An order...so do it already." Ciel said as he pushed Sebastian's head down.

"Master! You are underage and shouldn't be having sex or doing any sexual acts." Sebastian said as he moved away from Ciel and tried to get off the bed.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sebastian? I'm sixteen. I'm a man. A fucking grown up. Now, I gave you a fucking order. Lick it!" Ciel said as he attempted to lift his legs, but his drunken body didn't let him.

"Who taught you about these things Master? Who have you been talking to?" Sebastian said as he got off the bed and pulled Ciel towards him.

"No one, or is it nobody? I haven't spoken to anybody, about anything, about my bumbum." Ciel said slurred and through a fit of giggles.

While Ciel laughed his head off, Sebastian began to turn a shade of bright red. His eyes began to glow and he snapped his fangs. He glared at Ciel through his bangs.

"Master! Who taught you these things? Tell me now!" Sebastian growled at Ciel. Ciel looked at Sebastian through his drunken eyes. Ciel began to laugh. He placed his hands on Sebastian's face and kissed him sloppily on the lips.

"Lizzie told me about it. She really is very unladylike you know, speaking of such things to her betrothed. She told me that's what good women do to their husbands. Do you really think women do that to men? Isn't that for men only? Have you ever done that Sebastian?" Ciel said as he opened and closed his legs in full view of Sebastian's eyes.

"As you said Master, we should not speak of such things." Sebastian said as he adjusted his clothes, tossed his hair, put his gloves back on, adjusted Ciel on the bed (under the covers as well), and made his way out the room.

"Sebastian! I gave you an order," Ciel said, muffled through the thick blankets that covered him from nose to toes.

"I cannot comply to any order that may cause you harm Master. You know those are the terms of our contract." Sebastian said as he finally exited the room and closed the door.

"You bitch." Ciel screamed as loud as he could. He began to struggle out of the blankets but, felt himself grow instantly weak. The full dose of liquor began to affect him, and he fell instantly to sleep.

…

Sebastian stomped down the hall after he left Ciel's room. He was positively furious that Lady Elizabeth would dare inform Ciel what "tossing a salad" meant. Sebastian already thought Ciel was a handful as it is, and him learning about sex acts, he could tease Sebastian with, would make everything worse. Sebastian was about to pound his fists into an empty space of wall when he heard someone yell from downstairs. Sebastian controlled his emotions then headed downstairs to see what the commotion was.

As soon as Sebastian turned into the hallway that lead into the kitchen, he was met by a cloud of smoke. Sebastian fanned his hand to keep the smoke out of his eyes.

"Baldaroy, what have you done now?" Sebastian said as he walked into the smoke-engulfed kitchen. He opened a window, then fanned his hands at lightening speed dispersing the smoke. When all the smoke was gone he saw Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka sitting on the floor tied up with pink string and wearing blonde wigs. The other four servants shook their heads as Sebastian walked toward them in an attempt to untie them from their bonds. As Sebastian moved closer a figure dressed in all pink appeared in front of his path and dropped a small ball. When the small ball hit the floor an even thicker cloud of smoke appeared and Sebastian began to choke. He gasped for air and ran out of the kitchen. He watched through teary, smokey eyes as the figure in all pink ran out of the kitchen and down the hall, towards the stairs.

"Ciel!" Sebastian said aloud as he realized where the mystery intruder was going. Sebastian ran as fast as he could after the intruder. He reached Ciel's room just as the intruder had reached Ciel's bed. The intruder pulled a whistle from the jacket and blew into it, hard. The whistle made no sound to human ears but, as soon as the soundwaves reached Sebastian's ears, he fell to the floor and covered his ears. Usually sounds didn't bother him, but whatever sound that whistle produced had crippled the butler. His ears began to bleed and he grinded his teeth. He watched as the intruder picked up Ciel, still wrapped up in his thick blankets, then jump out of the window.

Sebastian ran over to the window and tried to jump out of it but, the intruder blew the whistle again, leaving Sebastian in an immense amount of pain. Sebastian fell out of the window and landed on his back. He gained consciousness quick enough to see the pink-clad intruder take Ciel into an awaiting cart and watched it go away.

Sebastian began to crawl in the direction the cart was going. He tried to get on his feet but, he couldn't. He collapsed on the ground calling out Ciel's name.

Ciel felt like his head was in juggler's hands, being thrown every which way. He blinked and opened his eyes slowly. When his eyes were open and focused, he realized he wasn't in his home. He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. His head flew into a wall...a ceiling?

"Where the fuck am I? Sebastian? What? Ow…" Ciel said. He tried feeling around to see where he was and quickly realized he was in a box. The panic was slowly beginning to set in. Ciel pounded his fists against the lid of the box. He kept pounding until his fists were sore and his arms were tired. Ciel breathed in a deep breath and started again. He refused to give in to whoever his captors were.

"Sebastian! Come get me now!" Ciel screamed. He kicked his feet against the box and continued screaming Sebastian's name until he felt a thud against the lid. Ciel sat quietly and listened intently.

"Do shut up!" the voice outside the box said.

"Let me out of here!" Ciel yelled back.

"Oh, please. Yelling at me won't get you out of there. So, please do shut it. I'm trying to enjoy my tea." The voice outside the box replied as they kicked the box again.

"Really? Well, at least tell me who you are. I have the right to know who my captor is." Ciel said.

"No, you don't. I don't have to tell you anything. Now once again, do shut it. It's very rude to interrupt someone else's teatime." The voice said.

"Do you think the Sebastian person will come from him?" A feminine voice said.

"I doubt it, no one wants this little priss." The first voice replied.

"I am not a little priss! I am the Earl of Phantomhive! Now, if you could be so kind as to let me out of this fucking box, it would be greatly appreciated." Ciel yelled as he pounded the box with his hands and feet.

"He's so well mannered. Maybe he would like some tea? Don't you think?" The feminine voice said.

"No, he has to stay in the box until we get where we're going. Now hush, I don't want him talking the whole trip." The first voice said.

Ciel ceased his pounding and folded his arms across his chest. Even though he was sixteen and almost man-sized, the box had plenty of room for him to move around. Ciel sighed loudly and huffed and puffed to himself. It was then he realized he was stark naked. Ciel felt his body and giggled to himself.

"Why is he laughing? Do you think he's mad?" The feminine voice said.

"I don't know, why. Maybe...I don't know. I wouldn't laugh if I was in the box." The first voice replied.

"What if there's no air in the box and he's laughing because he's going mad?"

"No that's not possible! Is it?"

"Oh no! Open the box, quickly!"

Ciel put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from bursting with laughter. Suddenly, the lid of the box opened and two masked figures stared at him.

"Oh Christ! He's naked!" The masked figure with the feminine voice said.

"What decent lad sleeps naked?" The first voice asked.

"I do!" Ciel replied, "Furthermore, I can do whatever I want in my house, nobody told you to come and kidnap me."

The two masked figures looked at the naked Ciel sitting in the box in awe.

"Well, I can see why the master wants him. He's adorable!" The feminine voice said as he reached out and pinched Ciel's cheek. Ciel swatted the hand away and stood up. Both figures gasped as Ciel's penis swung in between his legs. The masked one with the feminine voice giggled and poked Ciel's penis.

"It's so cute. It's the cutest penis I've ever seen."

"My penis is not cute. Don't touch me!"

Ciel sat on the chair and pulled his blankets around him to cover himself. He didn't want a stranger poking his penis.

"It is very rude to kidnap someone while they are drunk and sleeping. Very rude indeed." Ciel said with a very matter-of-fact tone as he helped himself to a cup of tea.

"Well, please do disregard of distastefulness, but orders are orders and we were ordered to kidnap you." Captor number one said.

"By who? If I am allowed to ask." Ciel replied.

"Why, our master of course. He seems quite fond of you." The small voice one (or captor number 2) said. "He really wants to meet you again."

"Again? Did you say again?" Ciel said as his ears perked.

"No, I didn't say again. I meant...no. Oh, bother and bollocks."

"Now, really it is quite absurd to kidnap someone while they are drunk, asleep, and in the nude and not even offer them tea unless you think them mad. For shame, you're horrible kidnappers." Ciel said as he took a sip from his cup.

"I told you we should have offered him some tea." Captor number two said.

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop in front of a very large and ornate gate.

"Oh my!" Ciel said, "What a lovely fence, it seems someone has a small dick indeed."

"Rude!" Captor number one said.

"Our master really loves pretty things, that's why he wanted you." Captor number two said as he opened the carriage door and exited.

Ciel peered out the door and his jaw dropped. Everything inside the fence and also including the fence were shades of pink. Ciel had never seen anything so cute and girly in his life and he wanted to violently vomit at the sight of it.

"Why is everything pink?!" Ciel said as he gathered his blankets and draped them around his body.

"Everything is pink my dear Ciel, because I knew you would hate it." A deep voice said from behind the carriage.

"You...what? Why?" Ciel said as an expression of shock appeared on his face.

The man with the deep voice laughed and walked towards Ciel. He looked him up and down. He stroked Ciel's face and then pulled off all his blankets!

(Author's Note: Super obvious but, like I know you saw it coming!)

The deep voiced man expected Ciel to be embarrassed, but Ciel stood with his hands and his hips and rolled his eyes.

"Really? Like I didn't see that coming. Now that you have gazed upon my greatness, my I please use your sitting room for a nap, until my butler comes." Ciel said very sternly even though he was stark naked.

"Of course, my Lord Phantomhive, but I must let you know, your butler isn't coming."

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he?" Ciel said surprisingly.

"Because my dear Lord Phantomhive, he can't find you. He won't find you. He's probably still unconscious as...we...speak." The deep voiced one said as he planted a long kiss on Ciel's lips.

"Still, so sweet."

"Don't touch me, Claude. You're despicable as always. What did you do to Sebastian?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you after some tea and niblets. Agreed?"

Ciel sighed hard and folded his arms across his chests. He was aggravated beyond belief, but he knew he had to play Claude's game to avoid becoming his personal plaything.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside then." Ciel said as he grabbed his blankets back from Claude and sauntered his way towards the fence.

"Open Sesame, then. Huh, Claude?"

"Open Sesame, indeed." Claude said as a sly smirk appeared on his face. He watched Ciel in wonder and felt immense joy in knowing that Ciel would never, ever escape his grasp.


End file.
